


November 2018 Drabbles

by Mamazero



Series: All the Little Lights [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Past relationship mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamazero/pseuds/Mamazero
Summary: These are just going to be little drabbles from my story "All the Little Lights".  Some will show up later in the story I'm sure, but for now, they're just thoughts and ideas and hopefully a way to get over the horrible writers block I have.





	November 2018 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I found a November long writers prompt on tumblr that was originally meant for Boko no Hero Academia, but it works well for this too. These are in no particular order, just written based off the word/ idea for the day.

_“Mornin’ love!”  Jamie grins at me, standing from his workbench to hug me and take the cup of coffee from my hands.  Taking a sip, he hums in appreciation as his eyes drift closed. “Jus’ th’ way I like it.” His smile widens as he leans in and kisses me and I can’t help but to smile back._

 

_“So, what’re ya workin’ on taday?”  I ask, turning my attention to the blueprints and random parts scattered across his work space.  I can’t help but smile and lean against the desk as I listen to Jamie ramble on excitedly about the new detonator he’s working on._

 

_We discovered a while ago that it’s easier to clear a blocked path to some of the better metal scrap if we use explosives.  One close call about a month ago was all it took for Jamie to decide that he should use a remote detonator instead of lighting a fuze and running like hell._

 

_“Anyway, I just need a better pin to hold the flip cover on.”  He explains, eyes sparkling with excitement as he turns to face me and holds out his hand while sitting on the edge of his workbench.  “Now that yur awake though, I can think a somethin’ else I’d rather spend my time doin’.” I push myself away from his desk and take the few steps forward, wrapping my arms around his torso and standing between his feet.  I kiss his bare chest before resting my head against it, tucked under his chin. “I love you, Isla.” Jamie whispers in my ear, I pull back enough to stand on my tippy-toes and kiss him. The tip of his tongue presses against the seam of my lips as he shuffles around, shoving the detonator he’s working on in his pocket._

 

 _All I hear is a_ **_‘chirp-chirp’_ ** _._

 

_That’s all the warning I get._

 

_A deafening boom sounds in the workshop.  For what feels like an eternity I can hear nothing, see nothing, can move nothing.  My world nothing but darkness and pain._

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

I bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat with the last of a desperate, pained scream leaving my lips as my eyes frantically search for anything to tell me where I am.  I reach for where my left arm should be, only to grab empty air. My breathing quickens and tears start to fall unbidden down my cheeks as my body starts to shake.

 

Somewhere in the back of my mind, it registers that there is a shifting on the bed next to me.  The bedside lamp turns on, filling my vision with a blinding flash of light and chasing the darkness back to the shadows, I snap my eyes shut.  I’m pulled into a warm embrace, quiet words of comfort murmured in my ear. My body continues to tremble even as I’m pulled gently into a lap and slowly rocked back and forth.  I press my face into the crook of his neck, my nose pressed against his collarbone and breathe deeply. There’s a spicy, muskiness mixed with the tang of metal and an odd underlying sweetness that is wholly and uniquely Genji.  It’s a smell that I have come to associate with comfort and feeling safe and it is one that I wouldn’t trade for all the world.

 

Slowly, my nerves start to calm, my feelings of terror and pain gradually morphing into feelings of guilt and embarrassment.  New tears start to form, pressing against the back of my eyes and against my will. The press of his lips against my temple coupled with his quiet shushing has the foundation on the dam of my emotions cracking until I can no longer take it and I break down in sobs.  

 

“Isla.”  Genji gently strokes my hair, his grip on me tightening ever so slightly.  “Isla, shh, it’s alright. It was just a bad dream.” I can’t help but sob harder, wanting to both push away from him and cling to him all at once.  I settle on the in-between, no longer pressed close to his body, but still within the protective circle of his arms as I breathe deeply trying to calm myself.

 

“I-it’s not..”  I take a shuddering breath.  “It’s not that.” I hiccup, using the sleeve of my long sleeve shirt to wipe at my face.  “I ju-just feel like a…” Another hiccup breaks my sentence. “Like a terrible person.” I finally admit aloud.  I pause, taking a few more deep breaths before I continue on. “I mean, what kind of person am I to take advantage of your friendship like this?”  My voice is barely above a whisper and my bottom lip quivers dangerously, afraid that if I say it too loudly, he’ll realize that I _am_ actually a horrible human being.  “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here, I’d be so lost.  You’re always there with nothing but kind words and comfort and I greedily take everything you have to offer without giving anything in return.”  I pause to sniffle and wrap my right arm around my middle. “Why am I so selfish?” I raise my eyes to finally meet his, all my pain and self loathing laid bare for him to see.  

 

“Isla…”  He exhales my name, his brows knit together as he studies me.  He reaches for me, bringing his left hand to gently cup my cheek, thumb gently stroking along my jaw.  “You…” He shakes his head slightly. “Are no more selfish than I. I do these things for you out of my own selfish desire to be close to you.”  His whispered words have my eyes drifting closed and a small shiver running down my spine. “However, if you wish to repay me….” I can feel his warm breath fan across my face and his thumb gently brushes against my lips, causing them to part slightly.  “I can think of nothing more…” I can taste the mint of his toothpaste on his breath as his lips draw nearer to my own. “May I kiss you?” He asks, almost too quiet to hear. My pulse thunders in my ears as my body thrums in anticipation.

 

“Yes.”  I reply so quietly I’m not even sure I’ve spoken at all.  His lips flutter across mine, feather light touches that spark like electricity across my entire body.  The next press of his lips is firmer, more self assured than the first. His tongue presses against my lips, seeking permission on the third.  By the fourth my hand is tangled in his wild black hair as he cradles the back of my head in his own, our tongues entwined. I eventually lose count, too engrossed in the beautiful havoc being wrought on my senses to keep track.  


End file.
